An Abundance Of Broken Things
by VenenumInk
Summary: Little moments mean the most. Each scene ends the way it should have, rather than the way it did. A series of one-shots about an epic kind of LoVe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Just LoVe them.  
 **Notes:** This chapter is rated M due to a teeny bit of a saucy scene, but most chapters will be T-K. Sweet fluffy fluff, because I'm not too good at the whole smut thing. 

**THIS CHAPTER:** So, the 'Spring Fling' themed Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up, and Veronica has decided to go alone. Logan is, surprisingly, also alone, helping out Gia Goodman at the entrance. When Veronica drags Logan off to dance, the night takes a different turn.

* * *

The Sadie Hawkins Dance. It was every girl for themselves, every guy staking out the ladies they wanted and getting unexpected requests instead.

Veronica was goin' stag. She'd told Mac and Wallace a dozen times that she was okay going alone, she was busy manning the camera for the night. Mac had pouted at her but consented after she finally asked Cassidy to go with her. Wallace already had Jane, and the moment she said she was going by herself, had asked if she was sure once and then proceeded to let it go.

Not that she had anyone to go with anyway. All her ex-boyfriends were... not exactly available for her to ask, and most of the other potentials were either taken or hated her. She was totally okay with going by herself and being the local photographer. _Totally._

And seeing Logan's face behind the entrance desk as she appeared early to set up her camera equipment totally didn't make her breath hitch. _Totally._

His chair was balanced dangerously on two legs, his feet resting on top of the table and his arms behind his head. He seemed to be trying very hard to ignore Gia Goodman's blathering as she flitted around the front of the table, adjusting the tickets and the cash box as she went. Veronica couldn't tell what she was chatting about, but she noticed the restrained annoyance on Logan's face. As she walked up, a flash of an emotion she couldn't pinpoint crossed his face before vanishing under his trademark smirk.

"Well well well, Ronnie, fancy seeing you here. Didn't take you for a dance type-a girl." Logan raised an eyebrow at her, shuffling his feet off the desk. There was a thud as the chair righted itself and his chin fell into his awaiting hands.

His smirk said ' _I'm too good for this'_ but his eyes said ' _help me'_. She gave him a mocking smile and her famous Veronica head tilt.

She switched over into one of her favourite accents. "Why sir, I've been waitin' for this here dance for years, I believe I'm meant to find myself a husband on this night of debauchery."

This prompted an actual smile from him, and he opened his mouth to respond when Gia finished up her adjustments and finally noticed Veronica standing there. The girl wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her neck as she exclaimed, "Ver- _ON_ -icaaaa. There you are!"

The odd pronunciation of her name that she was still not used to hearing from Gia made her wince and Logan made a face at her. She extracted herself from Gia's arms quickly.

"Okay, I'm just going to go over there and set myself up. You guys have fun." Veronica escaped the awkwardness that was arising, moving to the station that was left for her – which was just a shimmering sheet propped up on a few poles to give the backdrop effect, covered in balloons and streamers. She began pulling all her tripod pieces from her camera bag and started piecing them together.

A tingle on the back of her neck made her aware that she was being watched, and she not-so-subtly turned her head. Logan didn't look away, he just watched her. She didn't know why, but she stuck her tongue out at him cheekily. Before she spun back to her work, she saw the dimples she'd always adored.

* * *

The music was making her head ache. That, combined with the flashing strobe lights and the punch Dick had obviously spiked (which she hadn't noticed until she'd had at least six glasses, so the edges of her vision were getting a little blurry), made her want to either hit someone or shuffle into a dark quiet room and never leave. She blinked for a second to focus through her camera lense at yet another couple doing strange poses against her backdrop. After a few shots, she'd had enough and told them to skedaddle. They left with an angry mutter in her direction. She rolled her eyes and turned around, taking note of Gia and Logan sitting at the entrance desk – in typical fashion, she could see Gia's mouth moving a hundred miles a minute and Logan's face was pinched, a clear sign he was on the verge of snapping.

Veronica wandered over to place her handful of cash on the table, catching the last few pieces of conversation. In her tipsy haze, she reached out for Logan's hand right as he turned to tell Gia exactly what he thought of her, tugging him up from his chair.

"Dance with me."

They approached the dance floor, Veronica's hand slipping from his, but he caught it and held tight. Maybe it was just the alcohol rushing through her veins, but courage flared in her chest and she laced their fingers together. He squeezed her hand in response.

"When I dreamed of this moment, _I've Had The Time of My Life_ was always playing." She stopped in the middle of the crowd and turned to face him. He gazed down at her. "What can you do?" He seemed resigned.

The moment before she wrapped her arms around his neck, he opened his mouth, as if to continue. Her hands locked behind his neck, and he instantly placed his hands on her waist, touching her gently. They were swaying mindlessly. He was staring at her. She was avoiding looking into his eyes.

His nose rested against her forehead, as he had always done when he was telling her how much he loved her. This time, he said nothing. She finally glanced up, and their eyes caught: she got stuck in a whirlwind of emotions, of time lost, a feeling of want and pain and need.

"Did I ever tell you I was sorry?"

The question made Veronica stumble. Her eyebrows narrowed. "Sorry for what?"

Logan averted his eyes, the shame clearly burning on his cheeks. "For everything. For summer. Weevil, Duncan, _you_. There's a lot I have to apologise for."

"No, Logan-" She was shaking her head when his fingers rose to touch her chin, forcing her to face him. Their lips were a breath apart, noses together.

"Bobcat, just let me apologise." The nickname put a hitch in her throat. Logan clearly noticed, because a snarky smile appeared on his lips. "I'm sorry... _Bobcat._ "

Veronica moved quickly, resting her chin on his shoulder to whisper in his ear. "You stop that right now."

His grip on her waist tightened. "What, calling you Bobcat? I'm only doing it because I know you like it. It always got you all hot and bothered."

"And that's why you need to stop. We aren't together anymore."

"That can always change, you know." She pulled back to look at him, and the sincerity in his eyes shocked her. He leaned forward tentatively.

"Should we be doing this?" she asked quietly, the movement making her lips brush.

"Absolutely, Bobcat." Logan closed the distance between them, and heat rushed through Veronica, making her lean into the kiss.

She shouldn't have been kissing him, it was bad news. Last summer, he had almost gotten himself killed, she knew that. That was why they broke up. That was why she'd gone with the safest option, with Duncan – but then, her safe option had ended up kidnapping his daughter after his pregnant ex-girlfriend plunged over a cliff, went into a coma, and died after giving birth.

"Screw the safe option," she mumbled against his lips. Logan moved back, breaking off the kiss with a traditional eyebrow raise.

"What?"

Veronica shook her head. "Don't worry. How about... we get out of this dance? I'm a bit drunk and can't stand the thought of snapping pictures of any more sappy couples. And somehow, we're going to talk about everything, but for now, we are just going to go."

Logan didn't give any complaint, he simply laced their fingers together again and the pair of them left the dance, gathering a few stolen moments when they saw a dark corner void of people.

Ever the gentleman, Logan opened her door for her when they reached his car, allowing her to scramble inside. Getting into the driver's seat and starting the ignition, he grinned at her, reaching to grab her hand gently and squeezing it before turning to the task at hand.

The Neptune Grand lobby was fairly dead at this time. Considering it was a Thursday night, this was hardly surprising. Logan had Veronica's hand in a vice-like grip as they hurried toward the elevators. The second the doors closed, they were pressed into the corner, hands and mouths roving. Logan was busy with her neck when they arrived at the floor, and Veronica blushed deeply upon seeing a bellboy entering as they were leaving.

Logan's card beeped against the lock and he tugged Veronica into his room. Her back hit the door, her legs lifting as he picked her up. The two were breathing heavily.

"Logan," she said, trying to get his attention. She moaned softly when he bit lightly into her shoulder in response. Her hands fluttered at his chest. "Logan, we need to talk."

"Nope. No talking. More kissing." Veronica shoved him gently, detaching his mouth from her body. He sighed, looking at her. "Okay, okay. You win, Bobcat. We'll talk. But you owe me extra time afterwards."

He winked as he sashayed over to the couch and plonked himself among the cushions. Veronica followed after a beat, settling in under his waiting arm and throwing her legs over his, essentially becoming seated in his lap.

"So you interrupted our favourite time of the evening. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Logan's fingers brushed against her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We need to discuss things. Like, _us_ things. Because I'd like to jump straight back into this, but I want us to be totally open and honest with each other."

He placed a kiss on her cheek, along her jawline. "Yes. Honest. Open. Absolutely."

"I'm serious, Logan," she said. He groaned, his head dropping until it was resting against her, his hair tickling her nose.

"Bobcat, I promise. I won't keep anything from you from now on, I'll be totally honest, and I won't lash out if something comes up. Is there anything else to go with that promise?"

Veronica copied his earlier move and touched his chin, lifting his head so he would look at her. "One more thing. Did you mean it when you said you were in love with me last summer?"

The grin that bloomed on his face made her heart skip a beat. "I was in love with you then, and I'm in love with you now. Our story is epic. Lives ruined. Blood shed. And that will never change."

She was looking in his eyes, seeing the truth in his words. She smiled. "I love you too." His eyes widened, by a lot. For a second, she wondered why, but as his lips smashed into hers, she realised it was that she hadn't said it to him before. She kissed him back for a second before she muttered against his mouth, "I do love you Logan. Always have."

Their clothes were gone before she could process it, but the heat flaring in her chest was threatening to burn her up from the inside, and she needed to have him closer.

He was pressing light kisses against her skin, along her neck and chest and stomach, his hands exploring the skin near her waist. Her back arched, her head pushing into the gap between the cushions. Her hand reached for him, tangling into his hair. She used her grip to tug his head up, meeting his lips forcefully.

She could feel him against her, and she had to have him in that second. One swift move joined the two of them, a loud moan erupting between them. Her nails left marks down his back as they moved together. The heavy breathing turned into _Oh god_ 's and _yes_ 's, into drawn-out groans and the squeaking of couch cushions under her bare skin. Minutes and minutes passed, the pleasure building in her naval. Both of them were covered in a thick sheen of sweat by the time it erupted, leaving her gasping against his chest.

Logan's arm was wrapped around her, stuck between her body and the couch as she rested her head on his chest. She glanced up into his eyes. He grinned mischievously down at her, kissing her forehead.

"That- was- incredible. But despite having a lot of fun, I think we should probably get up and dress before Dick decides to come find you. After all, you did leave him all alone at the dance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Just LoVe them.  
 **Notes:** Floof floof!

 **THIS CHAPTER:** Logan and Hannah are a thing - or rather, were a thing. And Logan never got over Veronica, so when she calls him cute... well. 

* * *

Logan tugged a textbook out of his locker, settling it into the pile he already had in his arms, and closed his locker, revealing the unsmiling face of Veronica Mars. He gazed at her questioningly.

"Toying with a sweet little girl's heart just to screw with her dad? I get it." Veronica's head tilted with a mocking smile. His lips curled. "San Quentin isn't quite as enticing as, say, _college_ , but damn – you've really plumbed new depths, Logan."

He waited a beat, watching her. "You're cute when you're jealous." Before he could resist the urge to touch her, he lifted a finger and booped her nose with a smirk before skirting around her. He avoided looking at her as he started walking away.

A sweet voice wafted into his ears from the spot he was leaving, making him pause.

"Yeah, well then, I guess you've always been jealous." Unintentionally, a smile tugged at his lips, but he suppressed it as he turned, raising an eyebrow.

"Veronica Mars," he said, placing his free hand over his heart. "I do believe that's called flirting."

Her face looked expressionless, but he could see how hard she was trying not to grin at him. She took a step forward, patting his chest twice.

"Echolls, don't get your hopes up."

" _'Echolls_ _'_? Since when do we use last names, Ronnie?"

She made a face at him. "Since forever. Man, you're really out of the loop in this whole friendship circle thing, aren't you? It goes dating, break-up, awkward, last name basis. Duh."

Logan let out a breathy laugh as she spoke. "Oh Veronica, you know we were never going to be just friends."

As he was looking at her, he took note of the immediate intake of breath and the audible gulp that pulsed through her throat, her smooth, pale skin rippling. He smirked, leaning in so their faces were only inches apart.

"And you also know I was never going to get over you, so _being friends_ was never on the table as an option," he whispered dramatically. The last of their peers disappeared behind classroom doors, leaving them alone in the halls.

"Logan-"

"Don't, Veronica. I get it." A few moments passed in which they both waited for the other to continue, but he ended up turning on his heel to head off to class. He felt a hand on his arm, a gentle touch that dragged him back to the blonde without a word.

"Logan. I know that we'll never just be friends. I wish I could try, but as you said, it's never been an option."

His mouth pressed into a line. "Well, thanks for that _riveting_ information, I'll be sure to keep it in mind as we continue to not be friends." He actually left this time, and as he was entering the doors to the classroom, he heard her voice again.

"I want to try again someday. If you'll let me."

Logan turned, quicker than he would have liked, to look at her face. It was lit up with hope and worry and guilt, and he seemed to wait a moment too long to respond because it fell into despair and she dropped her eyes, taking a move to leave.

"Veronica!" he called. She faced him slowly. "Yeah. I'd like that."

He didn't wait to watch her, slipping inside the room to the annoyance of the teacher standing at the front of the room, so he didn't notice her face blooming into a giant grin. His own cheeks were flushed as he took a seat next to the reclining Dick.

"Dude, what's up with you? Why's your face red?" Dick asked him, drumming his pencil against the table. Logan glanced at him, pulling out his notebook.

"Nothing, Dick. It's nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Just LoVe them.  
 **Notes:** Little floofy, little dark. Not exactly LoVe-centric interaction, but more about their relationship? Go ahead to find out!

 **THIS CHAPTER:** On the night of Logan's surprise party, thrown by his father, Veronica finds another surprise in the pool house. And then an old friend shows up to give her some advice. 

* * *

Veronica admired Logan's backside as he exited the pool house with a chaste kiss and a smirk to get more liquor. She flopped on the bed, and was adjusting herself so she was comfortable when she saw it. The reflection. Something glinted in the ceiling.

"What is that?" she muttered to herself, getting to her feet among the ruffled covers. She reached for it, noting the odd shape. The strange casing usually used for wire coverage captured her attention next. She followed them across the roof and down the wall into a wardrobe. She shimmied off the bed and her bare feet pattered across the floor. She threw the doors to the wardrobe open with a flourish, revealing the horrifying sight of several televisions and shelves full of tapes, each dated and labeled.

To confirm the nagging suspicion swirling in her head, she moved back to the bed, under the camera, and glanced back at the screen, where it showed the top of her head. There was another screen for another camera, hidden in the bed frame across from her. She swallowed a cry of anger, hurriedly shoving her shoes back on her feet and gathering her things as she rushed from the pool house.

Veronica was tugging her phone out of her pocket, ready to hit the third button on her speed dial and get Weevil to come pick her up, when she heard the voice. At first, she thought she'd imagined it. She felt like she had been going crazy for weeks with this voice in her head, and it was getting to her even now. She shivered, tugging her jacket tighter around her. Then she saw the flash of an apparition crossing her vision at the end of the driveway, and she stopped in her tracks.

" _Don't run, dorkus. Trust me on this one."_

"Lily?" She didn't expect an answer. She didn't want an answer – it would only prove her insanity.

" _Ye-duh, babe. The one and only. Now, you get back there, and you have fun. It's time for you to stop running and start living."_

"I can't! He-he... there were these cameras and tapes and I don't think I can trust him."

 _A loud sigh. "Veronica Mars. Go back. Talk to him. Do it for me, at least."_

"I didn't think you'd be okay with me dating your ex." Veronica was hesitant about stating it, but it was the first thing that popped into her head. Of all the reasons she had, Lily had been the top argument for not dating Logan.

" _Honey, I'm dead and gone. There's no point going about it like you guys are cheating on me. You're going to get your butt back into that pool house and you're going to talk to him. And then, one day soon, you're going to fall in love with him, because you won't be able to help falling in love with Logan Echolls. Please be happy, Vee. Don't you throw away your chance to be happy on my count. I've got better places to be, bigger parties to attend."_

Tears coated Veronica's cheeks and she sobbed into her hands. If she really imagined it, she could feel the airy wisp of Lily's hand on her shoulder, reassuring. "I miss you, Lily."

" _Course you do. I was fabulous. Now go. He needs you as much as you need him."_

In her mind, Lily's ghost blew her a kiss and wandered off into nothingness. It took Veronica a few minutes to cry herself dry, and she was busy swiping at her face with her sleeve when she heard Logan's voice.

"Veronica? Veronica, where are you?"

Veronica straightened, and he saw her form as he passed the giant gates. He approached her slowly, his worried face the first thing she saw under the security lights. He took one look at her eyes and reached out an arm. She grasped at him, tugging him into a hug.

"I was worried about you. Why'd you run off? What's wrong?"

She sorted through her responses. She could go with the truth, or she could weave up some ridiculous lie she knew he wouldn't believe anyway, because as much as she hated to admit it, he knew her, he _got_ her. "I found something. You went off to get the alcohol, and I found something. In the roof of the pool house."

He stiffened against her, pulling back to look at her face. "What did you find?"

"Cameras. Hidden cameras. All of them led to a secret wardrobe – there were tapes, Logan. Lots of tapes. Were you planning on taping us?"

"Veronica, no!" Logan's eyes narrowed as he said this, and he clutched her tighter. "Do you really think I would do that to you?"

She shook her head and moved closer to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he held her. His hands rubbed her back, soothing and calm. "I don't believe you would. But why are they there, Logan? Why are there secret cameras in a room in your house?"

He didn't answer for the longest time. They stood there in the silence, both tense and worried.

"I don't know, Veronica. But I swear to you, we are going to figure this out. And I won't leave your side while we do." Veronica nodded into his chest. His hands stopped their movements and wrapped around her. They melded together, ensuring there wasn't a single shred of space. He placed a kiss in her hair and then rested his chin on her head. "You're stuck with me, Bobcat."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Just LoVe them.  
 **Notes:** This one is just basically fluff. Leave a review if you enjoy it, give me some broken moments (or any) you'd like to see fixed.

 **THIS CHAPTER:** Lily Kane's memorial, Veronica knows Logan needs someone there for him. 

* * *

Veronica was busy snapping a candid photo of Celeste Kane on the makeshift stage mid-speech when she saw him. Logan was off to the side, hiding amongst the crowd, switching between giving Celeste pained looks and staring at his shuffling feet. He seemed nervous, probably about the memorial video he'd put together. They would be playing it after Celeste had revealed the memorial fountain, which was due to happen any minute now.

Observing her old friend, she felt a pang of longing. They had been so close for so long, they'd gone through so much, and she hadn't been allowed to be there for anything. She took another photo of the Kane family on the stage, pondering her options. Sure, Logan was the obligatory psychotic jackass, he'd made her life a living hell, shunned her, ruined her reputation, had pushed her away at every single chance, and she'd lost every friend she had because of him. But he was clearly emotional about today, and with Duncan up on the stage with his family, and Dick & Co obviously elsewhere, he had nobody else.

Her mind made up, she weaved through the crowd. The determination in her chest was growing stronger each second that passed, each person she brushed against on her path towards him. She made it to his side right as Duncan strode over to the covered memorial fountain and tugged on the sheet, revealing it in all its glory. Celeste Kane pressed a button on her precious remote, starting the water running, and Veronica aimed her camera towards it, capturing the moment. At the sound of her shutter, Logan looked down at her, eyes narrowed.

Veronica took note of his glance and stared back, their eyes locking. She gave him a soft smile. Reassuring. Empathising. And when the corners of his lips turned up in a smile she hadn't seen since before Lily's death, her heart skipped a beat. The crowd around them muted and blurred, rushing together in a blend of colour until there was only herself and Logan, gazes caught like deer in the headlights. She saw his eyes widen imperceptibly, a fraction of surprise, a crack in his armour.

"And now, we have a very special memorial video that's been put together to honour Lily."

The words seemed to shake Logan out of his trance, because he blinked and turned towards the stage, allowing Veronica to get her bearings back. She let go of a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Fresh air rushed into her lungs, but it did nothing to ease the flushed heat travelling across her cheeks and down her neck. Logan worked the remote he was holding so the screen flickered to life, starting up the video he'd spent days meticulously working on and putting together. Clips of Lily Kane shimmered across the screen, glimpses into her childhood that made the audience smile sadly and say ' _aw_ '.

When the music changed tempo and their homecoming night came across the screen, Veronica couldn't help but to grin. She looked over at Logan, sucking back a gasp when she did. He wasn't looking at the screen, at his dead ex-girlfriend. He was watching her, eyes blazing with an intensity she recognised from when they'd been friends and he was staring at Lily. She swallowed hard. His eyes flickered down to her throat as she did, a giant grin blooming on his face.

Then, without warning, she felt his fingers against her hand, questioning gently. She lifted it and he slid his palm flush against hers, lacing their fingers together. He used his advantage to shuffle closer, until they were pressed together. Her head automatically tilted to rest against his shoulder.

Veronica didn't know what this was about, or what she had started. But she didn't regret for a second coming over to show Logan that she was always on his side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Just LoVe them.  
 **Notes:** I know this kind of thing has probably been done multiple times, but I feel like this is how it should have gone, yes? Angst!

 **THIS CHAPTER:** Veronica confronts Logan about his sleeping with Madison Sinclair.

* * *

When Veronica strode into the apartment, Logan was busy with his cufflinks. He glanced at her quickly before returning to his task with a small smile. " _Jeans_. Bold choice. Hope the maitre d' is fashion forward."

"Did you and Madison have sex over winter break?" He seemed to freeze at that. He turned his head to look at her, and she hoped he would say something, deny it, but he was silent, giving her the answer she didn't think she'd receive. His mouth dropped open a little as he returned his gaze to his sleeves, and her face fell. "I asked you point blank."

"And I lied. Point blank." Logan's eyes burned into her as he stood, approaching her. "It wasn't information that you had a right to know, I knew you wouldn't be able to deal with the Madison thing."

"Which thing are you talking about? The 'she roofied me' thing? Or the thing when I stumbled to my car in the morning, wondering where my virginity was, and she'd written _slut_ on my windshield? Was that the thing you thought I couldn't deal with?" He didn't say a word. She felt her stomach roiling as tears built in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "I am so genuinely sick right now. If I could have eaten anything today, I'd be throwing up all over your floor."

She turned on her heel and moved to leave. "We were broken up at the time." Logan's pleading voice made her spin back to face him.

"You know how I feel about Madison! There was no way, at some point while _it_ was happening, that you weren't thinking about how much I'd _hate_ you being with her." That had come out louder than she'd planned, but she wasn't going to take it back.

"It wasn't like that."

"No? Do you want another variation? Because I've got a million sickening scenarios running on a loop right now." Veronica saw a few flashes in her mind of the things she'd been imagining.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you!"

They did a little dance – he stepped forward, she stepped back. "Oh, really? Imagine if you tried."

" _She looked like you!_ "

The words pulled her up short. They weren't what she was expecting him to say – apologies, promises to make everything better, begging, that's what she expected, what she'd experienced before. "What?"

"She was blonde and she dressed in this little sweater and denim skirt and I was wasted and Dick gave me something to make me a little more fun. I was literally blind drunk and all I could think of was you. When I said your name, she didn't correct me. I thought she was you, and I wanted to be tasting you and smelling you and _loving you_ and she was there and she _looked like you_." Logan paused, dropping to the couch and rubbing his face. He looked up at Veronica. She could see the telltale sign of tears building in the corner of his eyes, making a flash of guilt flare in her chest. She didn't move from where she was standing by the door, though, unable to reconcile her feelings for him with the dreams she'd been having of Madison being... _with_ him. "I didn't know that it wasn't you, I figured I was hallucinating. We were broken up, but I couldn't think of anything else apart from getting back with you."

"Logan... it could have been anyone else. Anyone else and I would not have cared if you had slept with someone while we were broken up. But it was _her._ "

He glanced at her sharply, eyes narrowing. "If I could take it back... make it not true... I would erase everything. I don't ever want to lose you again. Especially not over _Madison Sinclair_."

Veronica looked away.

"I can't get it out of my head. It's like a horror movie, repeating over and over and it's just always there. And when it's over, it rewinds and starts again. I haven't slept properly in days, not since she told me. Every time I look at you, I see it again."

Logan was at her side in a flash, reaching a hand to her face, gently caressing her skin with his thumb. Her eyes closed involuntarily at his touch, and she almost nuzzled into it, but she jerked away roughly. She couldn't bear to meet his eyes, to see the hurt she was sure was blazing in them.

"What can I do? How can I make this right?"

She could run away. She could yell and scream and tell him she was never going to get past it, because Madison Sinclair was the whole reason she had been drugged and raped. Madison Sinclair was the one who had tormented her through high school, who had dug her nails under Veronica's skin and torn her apart again and again. But thinking about it, despite Madison being a horrible person, it wasn't entirely her fault that Veronica was drugged – she didn't know Dick had slipped GHB into her drink before she gave it to Veronica, she didn't force Cassidy Casablancas into the room. If there was anything the girl was guilty of that night, it was that she'd scrawled 'SLUT' over Veronica's windshield, which had taken hours to scrub clean.

Logan was looking at her imploringly. Begging her without words to stay, to forgive, to be the person she wasn't built to be. She took a deep breath, solidifying her resolve, and stepped backwards, almost crashing into the wall. The agony that appeared on Logan's face almost made her step back into his embrace wholeheartedly.

"Veronica, please..."

"I'm not leaving you." He seemed to soften at her words, reaching for her. She put up a hand to stop him, and his arms flopped uselessly to his sides. "I'm not leaving you, Logan. But I _am_ going to need some space. Just give me a few days, let me process everything. It's going to be hard to get over this, but I'm trying not to run anymore. Wait for me, and we can work through this."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but he nodded after a few moments, seeming defeated. Veronica lifted her hand and touched his chin tenderly. His eyes met hers, hopeful.

"I'll be back in a few days. I promise."

"Okay."

And then she was walking through the door, shaking, trying not to turn back and run to Logan. Her mind started to replay the scene of Logan and Madison rolling through his sheets, but she pushed it away. It faded into nothingness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Just LoVe them.  
 **Notes:** I know, I posted another chapter so fast! I couldn't help myself! Enjoy, and thank you to everyone leaving reviews and favouriting and adding this story to your alerts, it makes my heart swell every time I see the numbers growing!

 **THIS CHAPTER:** Logan just wants to get to the mayor's office for his first day. Veronica always interrupts the important stuff.

* * *

"Hey!" The sound of Veronica's voice behind him made Logan laugh a little. Of course it was her. Typically, right as he was on his way to do something important, she showed up. "I need a second."

He turned to face her, his frustrated smile on his face. As she caught up to him, he continued walking, only backwards. The metal of the keys pressed sharply into his fingers as he clutched them tight. The sight of her face got to him, as it always did. "I'm sorry, I can't be late for my first day," he told her, spinning forwards again. He noticed the confused look she gave him and gave her a little context. "Call the county courthouse, ask for the assistant to the honorary deputy mayor. I'll pencil you in."

He just wanted her to go, to leave him in peace, but as per usual, she stayed by his side, matching him stride for stride. His eyes stayed locked on her face as they walked.

"I need you to do something for me." _Wow, I should have expected that_. He almost rolled his eyes at her. He let the sarcasm in his voice show when he spoke next.

"Veronica. Ask not what Logan can do for you, but what you can do for Logan." Her lips pressed together in a mocking smile and it made him grin.

"That's gonna get old real soon."

"Let me know when that time comes. Until then, you know me. I'll just be speaking softly and carrying a big stick."

Logan tossed his car keys from his hand, planning to catch them, but Veronica's swift fingers snatched them from the air as they came down. They tinkled as she shoved them behind her back, a soft smirk on her face. She stepped in front of him, essentially stopping him in his tracks.

Logan paused and watched her for a second, stunned, but the initial shock passed and his lips curled into a smile. He reached for her arm, planning on taking the keys back immediately, but Veronica pulled away, leaving him grasping at air. A teasing grin bloomed on her face. He raised an eyebrow, reciprocating with a smirk, and lunged again, fast as a viper. This time he caught her sleeve, but she spun a little, making him stumble. He steadied himself, but the momentum had pressed them close together, her chin on his chest as she looked up at him. His arm was around her shoulder, holding her to him.

He hoped to high hell she couldn't feel his heart stammering a million miles a minute.

"God, you're a pest." The attempt to diffuse the situation only made her surprised look turn into a mischievous smile. Her nose touched his chin, the feel of it sending an electric shock through his skin. He used his vantage point to reach around and softly extract his keys from her hands; she released them without hesitation, their fingers brushing together in the process. Their eyes didn't leave one another's for a single moment in the entire exchange.

A loud laugh from the parking lot forced them apart, both of them jumping back sheepishly and glancing around to be sure nobody noticed them together.

"I'll... I'll text you later. Have fun at the mayor's office," Veronica said quickly before rushing off to her LeBaron. Logan watched her go, still wrapping his head around what had just happened. He wandered to his X-Terra in a haze, tugging off his jacket as he slipped into the driver's seat. The scent of Veronica's perfume wafted up from it as he threw it into the passenger side.

His nose caught the scent, and his eyes pinpointed her crawling past his parking space, face flushed red. He knew then that he was utterly damned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Just LoVe them.  
 **Notes:** Angst warning.

 **THIS CHAPTER:** In the aftermath of the bus crash, Logan thinks Veronica is dead.

* * *

 _Pick up pick up pick up- oh god Veronica please pick up. Why isn't she picking up her phone? She can't be gone, she can't be, this isn't happening._

At the sound of Veronica's voicemail, yet again, Logan let out an agonised wail and threw the phone across the room. It hit the wall and snapped in half, clattering to the floor. He didn't care about the phone, he was simply sliding to the floor in a heap, sobbing. The bus... the cliff... and _Veronica_. She was on that bus, she'd gone over the cliff thinking he hated her.

It took an hour for him to pull himself together. He untangled his limbs from each other, red marks lining his skin where he'd been pressed into the floor. He dragged himself into the shower, numbed. Even having the water on full heat couldn't make him feel anything. Towel wrapped lazily around his waist, he moved back into his room, his foot knocking the pieces of phone on the floor, sending them across the floor. He stared at the halves. Still couldn't bring himself to care. It didn't matter that his father could possibly get out of jail and belt him for needlessly destroying his property.

A flash of yellow attracted his attention out the window. His X-Terra stood, waiting, beckoning him. He had a sudden need for air, his throat was constricted, like there was something standing on his chest. His lungs couldn't gather enough oxygen, and he tried swallowing. Nothing. Hurriedly, he threw on some clothing, snatched up his keys, and bolted from his house. He didn't worry about the door that stood ajar behind him, the maid would take care of it.

The interior of the SUV was cool, comforting compared to the suffocation of his room. He slid into the driver's seat and started up the car, not even bothering to pull his seat belt over himself. The car started with a jolt and he sped towards the gate, unknowing of where he was headed but driving mindlessly all the same.

Before he knew it, he'd shown up in front of Veronica's apartment at Sunset Cliffs. He sat in his car, staring up at her front door, horror and pain and grief building up in his heart until he was bent over, bawling his eyes out. He knew it was uncharacteristic of him to be crying, but he'd lost the second love of his life in the last year. And staring at that unassuming front door, the one he'd seen multiple times he'd shown up to see his girlfriend, it brought everything rushing into his mind, breaking down the walls he'd worked so hard over the past few weeks to construct.

A shy knock on his window startled him into reality. Wiping the tears from his cheeks, he spun around, stopping short at the petite blonde watching him through his tinted window. He swallowed hard. He had to be imagining this, she'd... she had been on the bus. Hadn't she? She hadn't answered his calls. She was waiting there for him to do something, but when it became apparent he wasn't going to move, she rolled her shoulders and stepped around the front of the car to jump in to the passenger door. It squeaked as she pulled it shut, enclosing the two of them inside.

She met his eyes, her own rimmed in red, and gave him a soft smile. His hands lifted, shaking and trembling, to touch her face, to ensure she was real, she was there, she was _still alive_. At the feeling of her warm flesh under his fingers, he lunged over his console, wrapping her in his arms, shuddering with a mixture of relief and despair.

"I thought I'd lost you. I thought... I thought you went over. I thought you were dead."

He felt her shake her head against his neck, her arms tightening around him. "No, I'm not dead. I wasn't on the bus. It left the gas station without me, Weevil drove me back. I wasn't on the bus."

"I don't want to lose you. Ever."

"You won't, Logan. You won't."

"What about Duncan?"

"Doesn't matter. It was always you. It took a near death experience for me to realise that it's always been you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Just LoVe them.  
 **Notes:** Floofy floof.

 **THIS CHAPTER:** Alterna-Prom. He thinks their story is epic. 

* * *

From the moment she stepped through his front door, Logan was watching her. Across the room, a large bottle of champagne in his hand, his gaze was automatically drawn to her. She was obscured by the crowd and her group of friends, so he went over under the pretences of greeting everyone. Dick, Madison, Wallace, Jackie, Butters, and Mac passed him with varied hellos, finally allowing him the view of Veronica Mars. She smiled up at him, gesturing to Mac and Butters, who had just run off to get a drink (and it looked like Mac needed it).

"Mac just had dinner on a pirate ship." Logan let out a breathy laugh of amusement. With an eyebrow raise, the blonde slipped through the crowd. He watched her shuffle past people and exhaled a breath he'd been holding. _That dress. Wow._ He was going to need another drink.

After a fair amount of alcoholic consumption, during which he'd half removed his stuffy bow tie and unbuttoned the first hole in his shirt, he spotted a head of blonde hair again, pouring herself a drink next to Madison and Dick looking completely perplexed and horrified simultaneously at their conversation. As he watched, she shook her head and stepped forward, contributing what he assumed were a few little quips with a smirk and a twinkle. Logan tipped his head back, champagne on his lips, when Madison stalked away from her, the alcohol sliding down his throat with a fizz. He finished his swallow with hardly anything left at the bottom of the bottle. He was blinking away the blurriness he'd gotten so used to and Veronica was chattering away to Gia.

Gia wandered off, Wallace and Jackie stumbled away arm in arm, and Logan zeroed in on his opportunity. Veronica was walking right towards him, eyes on the ground, and he jumped right in her path, forcing her to a stop as she looked up at him, surprised. He felt confidence and liquid courage bubbling away in his chest and stomach.

"Alone again," he said, stating the obvious. He wondered if she would think he'd been watching her – as he had been, but she didn't need to know that.

Instead of leaving his presence, she just shrugged at him with a sad smile, drink in hand. "Naturally."

He leaned against the wall, trying to keep himself steady and balanced. It wasn't the champagne making him dizzy, he was drunk off her. "I, uh... I know the feeling."

"You? Host of the greatest private replacement prom ever?" She was mocking him, he knew, but it was in her cutesy joking way that he adored. He took a gulp of his drink and ran a hand over his face. "I'm sure you could have your pick of the bimbos."

Hand in his hair, Logan glanced at her. She wasn't looking at him. She was staring off into the crowd of dancers, clearly avoiding his eyes. When she felt his gaze on her, she broke into a small smile and turned. No words were exchanged, but he could feel a swell of sadness inside him. Did she really think that much of him?

She distracted him by stating she liked the song that was playing. He took a second to listen and agree as she sat down. _Opportunity. Now. Go for it._ The champagne was whispering in his mind, and so he straddled the bench next to her.

"You know, I'm surprised, Veronica." His bottle thudded against the bench and his hand waved in useless gestures. "As a keen observer of the human condition, I thought you saw through people better than that." Realising what his hands were doing, he rested them on the mouth of his bottle. She gave him a confused look. "Bimbos? That's... not me anymore."

His gaze dropped away from her as she gave him the mercy of a small laugh. "So, what are you like now?" He grinned at her.

"Oh, you know, tortured. Ever since I got my heart broken." The smiling made this conversation feel too easy; or maybe that was the mind numbing drunkenness that was slowly creeping up on him the more he drank. Maybe it was that reason that he didn't see Veronica's face fall for a moment.

"Hannah really did a number on you, huh?"

Their eyes met. Finally. And it all came spilling out. "Come on, you know I'm not talking about Hannah." He paused there, waiting for a response. Veronica seemed to have a realisation, but she didn't say a word, so with a loud breath of preparation, he told her exactly how his heart was feeling. "I thought our story was epic, you know. You and me."

"Epic how?" He took another large swig from the champagne, nearly choking in his rush to swallow so he could explain.

"Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed. _Epic_." They sat there, staring into each other's eyes, the intensity a tangible force between their bodies. "But summer's almost here, and we won't see each other at all. And then you leave town... and then it's over."

"Logan..."

The way she said his name. That's what made the tears start forming in the corners of his eyes, burning him sharply. It was the sound of pity and sympathy. "I'm sorry about last summer. You know, if I could do it over..." He shuffled closer to her, mouth open to continue, but she interrupted him.

"Come on. Ruined lives? Bloodshed? You really think a relationship should be that hard?" He shrugged.

"They don't write songs about the ones that come easy."

She was avoiding his eyes again. He did that little shuffle again, his knees brushing up against her, and it made her look straight at him. He lifted his hand, so hesitant, almost drawing it back into his body, and moved to touch her face. She turned her head, but he wasn't going to allow her to run from him again – his fingers brushed her cheek, her neck, and she faced him once more, her breathing hitching as if she was going to cry.

Logan leaned in. Veronica didn't complain and didn't pull back. If anything, it looked like she was reciprocating, moving to capture his lips in her own. But he knew, if it happened, she would regret it, and then he would utterly lose his chance. So he took the gentle way and pressed his lips to her forehead, the way he had done a year before. Her face nuzzled into his hand where he was touching her, her skin so soft under his thumb.

He drew back, smiling when he saw her eyes fluttering open. Her eyebrows narrowed, confusion blossoming on her face. His hand didn't move, he only rubbed small circles on her cheekbone.

"Veronica, I will never stop apologising for everything I've done. I never meant to hurt you, I can't stand myself for doing that to you. You are the only person left in this town I truly care about. So I'm sorry." Logan adjusted himself so his feet were both planted on the same side of the bench, and he stood, wobbling a little when the alcohol in his system all rushed to his head. He gave Veronica one last look. "Please, enjoy the party. I only ever wanted you to be happy." _I love you_ never left his mouth, because she knew how he felt. It didn't need to be stated when she could see the passion blazing in his eyes.

Tears were threatening to spill over as he took a step forward, intending to rush off into his bathroom and throw cold water over his face, perhaps drink himself into a stupor in his bathtub or sob himself to sleep in the privacy of his own dark bedroom. His intentions were slashed when a pale hand wrapped around his elbow, jolting him back to Veronica. She turned him around, glancing into his face. He was sure the shock and hope was burning brightly there, open for her to read. Whatever she saw, she seemed to like.

The world spun when she tugged him down to her level and their lips met. He felt sparks, felt fireworks, felt like he was a comet rushing through the galaxy and nothing could stop him. His heart stammered in his chest, sputtering before it restarted, beating away at a million miles a second. Soft hair tangled around his fingers as he slid his hands behind her head, holding her to him. There was no air, but he didn't care.

When they pulled apart, breathing heavily, he peppered her jawline and neck with tender kisses. She was giggling in his ear.

"You better remember this in the morning."

"There's no way I could ever forget."


End file.
